primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Future
Future of the Future Everyone will notice that I voted for this article to be the featured article of Jan-Feb 2011. I wanted to note here that it is going to become a very important article in that time, as it has been confirmed that Series 4 - Series 5 will have a strong focus on the future. So, there will be a lot of edits in that time frame. ZEM talk to me! 05:17, December 8, 2010 (UTC) View on the Future I have seen a rather interesting depiction of the future of the Primeverse in a custom adventure created using the game Spore: Galactic Adventures, it has a theory which merges most of the future creature's homes to around the same area, although the future city does not appear. In this adventure, the player is part of a pack of Future Predators who live on a nest on a clifftop over looking the future beach, where hundreds of Mer creatures and the MerQueen reside. The Predators get food by sending some of their own down to the beach and killing a few Mer to feed on, before all the other Mer pursue them, they move on to a cave below the cliff which is home to the Camobeasts, the Predators get some more food there by raiding the camp and stealing food the Camobeasts seem to have been saving up. The Predators then go to a jungle-like place where they eliminate the future fungus as it is a threat. With the Megopterans threatening the Predators, they go to their nest and attack though as the Megopterans are too strong, they kill their larvae, which appear to be only the size of rats. The Predators then use a key to activate an electrified gate which kills the future sharks. It does seem interesting, should we make a note of it? --MrThermomanPreacher 18:47, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Can't Edit the article to match it with what ZEM is pointing out in the top. -Rig 06:43, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Stub Alright, whoever's turned this article into the king of stubs, could someone please fix that? TroopDude Indeed. This was once a very complete article containing informations about all the alternate versions of the future in the Primeverse. What happened? I know. And to add to this, all the articles on future eras have been deleted! TroopDude Re-expanded Well, as you've probably noticed, I've restored at least the information on the alternate future eras and timelines. TroopDude Three Futures Why do there have to be three alternate futures? Why not just two? I mean as far as we know the Future Predator in Series 1 and Series 2 are the same. I reliese sombody could think that there could be a alternate future becasue of the Claudia Brown Incident, but what do you expect the future to look like? In Series 3, I'm pretty sure the future looked like that anyway, I also doubt somthing that small could result in somthing like that. I'm just saying this becasue we only saw a Future Predator, not a future world, so we have to go off the apperance of the Predator, and as they have no difference to the ones in Series 2 we have to asume they are from the same place (If the First Predator had grewp up in a different enviroment it would have evoled diferently). So, aren't the first teo futures the same? TheWorkers 11:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. It makes more sense to assume that the future in Series 1 is the same as that in Series 2 and 3 than to do otherwise. --Spamalot360 13:27, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Helen doesn't mention seeing the destruction of almost all life on Earth until series 3, and quite a lot of other articles about the timeline and the future will say there's three futures. TroopDude TroopDude, i agree. When Claudia Brown disappeared the future must have changed, and it changed again in Series 3, and once more between Series 3 and Series 4. Series5info4567 I take back what I said earlier. The future in Series 1 must be different from that in Series 2 and 3 due to the different ways in which the Future Predators came about. In Series 1, they are known to have evolved from bats, naturally coming about over millions of years. However, in Series 2 and 3 they are instead created by either the ARC or Christine Johnson. The two futures must be different. --Spamalot360 17:00, June 25, 2011 (UTC) The Future Predators never did and never will evolve naturaly. They are mutants created by Christine or the ARC by mutating bat DNA. And Helen never mentioned what the future looked like in Series 1, becasue even she hadn't seen it yet, that was the whole reason she, Nick and Tom went into the Periman. The Future didn't change during Series 3. Connor and Abby know what will happen if they peddel with time, so they rpobably kept to themselves. And you all know Connor, he questions almost everything, if they had changed the presant they would have mentioned it by now. There are no diferences to the future predators in Series 1 and 2, so we can only assume they came from the same place. Also, Helen continued in the Permian to find the future, and the next place we see her is in the future city, meaning she found the future. TheWorkers 17:14, June 25, 2011 (UTC) But you're forgetting that Helen had to have found the future anomaly in the Permian between Series 1 and 2 to get the Predators and the Neural Clamps from Series 2, and in Series 2, she was just concerned with her research, which would have to mean the future she visited was a natural future. In Series 3 though, she was seriously concerned with destroying the ARC to prevent the Predator-Megopteran War timeline, so Helen's first visit to the Predator-Meopteran War would have to have been between Series 2 and 3. TroopDude The Future Predators in Series 1 DID evolve naturally, as proved by the DNA test on the blood found at the zoo. This is clearly different from the predators in Series 2 and 3, otherwise Helen would have no reason to want to destroy the ARC. --Spamalot360 17:46, June 25, 2011 (UTC) The Natural future is the one seen in Series 3. There isn't a difference between DNA from a forcely evolved creature, and a naturally evolved creature. That, would also explain why the buildings are still there in the future, we should only presume that the rest of the creatures where created like that (apart from some of them, like the future bird, camoflage beast and small future bird). The nutral clamps where also probably created by the ARC and where probably found in the future ARC. Helen, seeing what a state the world gets in must come back with the info she needed and tried to destroy the ARC and Christine. Techinally, there is completely no difference between the Predators at the end of Series 1, going through into series 2 and 3. Helen, after what happened to Leek must have gone back to the future and then found out that the ARC is the casue of the event (I.E, The creation of the Predators). It all makes sence if piecie all fo them peices togther, without trying to deny it. TheWorkers 18:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't know whether or not you're simply in denial about the original future, but that suggests that nearly all the future creatures not from the Sterile Earth are all from the same time, which is very unlikely because of the anomalies' random nature. If you don't believe the three futures thing, that's fine with me, but the three futures thing STAYS in this article until Tim Haines or Adrian Hodges confirms otherwise! Oh, and will you stop messing up this talk page?! TroopDude 19:53, June 25, 2011 I'm not in denial about there being three futures, but everything that has happened in Primeval leads us to believe there are two futures. And, with no change between the Predators in Series 1 and 2 we have to believe they came from the same place. Also, when nick changed the past, what happened then couldn't affect the future so drastically without also drasitaclly changeing the present more than it already did. I'm not sayying I'm certain there are two futures, and you shouldn't say you are certain that there a three, becasue untill we see the Series 1 predators homeland, we will never know. But, because the predators hasnt been a change between Series 1 and 2 we can only PRESUME that they are from the same place. And I'm not saying they are all from the same time, but I do really think the Predators are from the same era as the ones in Series 3 TheWorkers 19:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) And, I didn't mess with this page....TheWorkers 19:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry about the messing up the page thing, but was because the page's history said you were the last guy t edit this talk page before my previous message, but the point aout the three future thing still stands. TroopDude the chaos of the future In my view, there was a kind of temporal torsion, because if we take into account that if the mer creatures, the birds of the future, and camouflage beasts come from the same timeline, then that means that the future was altered until the third season, still, in episode 3.5 it seems that the future is in the same timeline in the previous series, and if we consider that if an object or creature of the line survives denied future if in the past, that means megopterans probably come from the original timeline and came to an anomaly to the "present" of the future before the invasion of predators changed the future history disappear. In this case, we can say that future worlds are unwilling and, while had 3 different futures, the two lasts (the predator megopteran war and sterile earth) have only one world knew. The future restored It is possible that future quarter is actually the original future (ie, mer creatures, birds and future megopterans original in its time. Second Future Why does Second Future now redirect to this page? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! TroopDude Deletion Why has ZEM deleted just about all useful information on this page?! TroopDude, 08:17, December 20, 2011 (UTC)